Not Alone
by radioactiveoverkill
Summary: Danny discovers he hasn't been alone all along. He has a twin sister. Although, she doesn't even have the slightest idea.
1. Chapter 1

I stared ahead of me, focusing on the corner of my bedroom wall. Placing my arms in front of me, I pulled myself onto my toes and turned. The wooden blocks at the end of my Ballet shoes scraping against the wooden floorboards.

It came with a price, Ballet. Sure it looks beautiful, and don't get me wrong I love doing it - but I'm only 20 and I've already had an operation on my foot from the strain.

I wasn't going to give it up, that wasn't an option. I've never quit something I've dreamed of doing in my entire life and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

You see, my name is Daniela. Born in Bolton, grew up in London apparently. I'm adopted, and I've learned to accept that fact. I don't plan on trying to find my parents, if they wanted me that much they would have kept me. I don't have time for bitches, especially the ones that think their amazing because their rich daddies have bought them everything they've ever wished for.

I've been dancing since I was 5. That's why I don't plan on giving up, if I gave up I would come across as weak.

I sighed and sat on my bed, the past few months have been hard.

Mum was diagnosed with breast cancer last year, and it took a turn for the worst.

I knew I was going to lose her, but I just couldn't face the fact I would be on my own.

She brought me up on her own, because her dick of a boyfriend decided to go off with some other woman because we weren't good enough in his eyes.

She spends most of her time in the hospital now. There's never really a time when I'm not at home on my own. I don't care though, as long as she's getting the right medical treatment, she might last a little longer. I know its wrong to talk this way, I've been told I should have faith, she may get better.

They treat me like I'm some sort of fool, because I know that will never happen.

I rubbed my face with my hands and took my hair out of its lose bun and inspected my reflection in the mirror.

I have _very_ curly brown hair, that falls down to my waist, Its the only feature I like about myself.

My eyes are light blue, that sort of brings attention to my also _very_ pale complexion that happened to be dotted in light freckles. My smile was another feature I don't mind about myself. I mean, it's not the most attractive but - its decent.

I was interrupted from my train of thought by the phone ringing.

I slipped off my Pointe shoes and replaced them with socks before running to answer the phone.

'Hello?' I asked, out of breath from running to reach It before it stopped ringing.

'Hello, is this Ms Daniela Brown?'

'This is she' I sighed. I knew what this would be.

'Hello Ms Brown, Countyfield Hospital here, were calling on behalf of Serena Brown. She is your adopted mother, am I correct?'

'Yes..' I sighed once again.

'Yes, we were wondering if you could pop in? There is something we wish to discuss with you.'

I agreed and hung up the phone. Surely, it couldn't be anything worse than I'd heard in a while.

I shoved some shoes and walked out to get into my car, locking the door beforehand.

As I expected, the cheap black BMW Beetle me and mum shared in the driveway.

I got in and turned on the radio for some entertainment on the half hour journey.

'_And next up, were giving you the chance to win 2 VIP tickets to see McFLY at Wembley Areana tomorrow night! But before we move on, here is their new single, One For The Radio!'_

I chuckled. Sure, I liked McFLY but the hype surrounding them was unbelievable.

I left it on anyway, and focused on driving. The last thing I needed was to be in a crash. Hell of a lot of good that would do to Mums recovery.

But, its not like she's going to be around much longer anyway.

I internally cursed. Why did I have to keep saying things like that? _She will be fine, she'll make a full recovery. You can carry on you're lives as normal. She'll be fine. She's fine._

I sighed and pulled over to the side of the road and switched off the engine.

Then I did something I hadn't done in an _extremely long time._

_I broke down. _


	2. Chapter 2

'Oi! Dan!' I turned around to face my best friend, and fellow band member Tom Fletcher.

'What?' I replied, opening a fresh bottle of water from the fridge, and taking a swig.

'You're mum phoned while you were out, she asked me to ask you if you would call her back - something about it being urgent'' he said, sitting down on the stool in the middle of the kitchen.

_Well this could never be good_. The only time mum ever said something was urgent was when it really _was _urgent. 'Alright' I called over my shoulder, walking to the phone in Toms hallway.

We all used to live together in our band house, but then we decided as we were getting older - bringing more girls home was becoming even more of an issue. Waking up in the morning to a different girl to each member of the band was getting.. A little, shall we say - awkward? It's not like I wasn't doing it either, but we just decided it would be easier to get our own places.

Although we did end up all living in the same complex, doors away from each other. Even though most of us still stayed at Tom's anyway, it was nice to have a place you could call your own at least.

I chuckled, remembering all the old memories we had there. I picked up the phone and dialled my mums home number. I wouldn't bother trying to phone her mobile, she never picked up anyway.

'_Hello?' _my mums all too familiar Bolton accent rung down the phone.

'Iya mum!' I smiled. I truly had missed my mum, I haven't spoken to her in weeks. Its always nice to have a chat every so often.

'_Oh! Danny! How are you dear? Taking care of yourself I hope?' _

I chuckled. 'I'm fine mum, how about you? Tom told me you called earlier? Are you alright? Nothings happened has it?'

'_Oh, I'm fine thank you Dan, yeah - I did call earlier. Would it be possible for you to come around and see me for a while? There's some news I need to break to you. It's nothing terrible, but it depends on how you take it I guess' _I frowned when I heard her sigh. _'Its not too much trouble is it, Dan? To ask you to come all the way to Bolton? I mean, you live in London now, that's quite far away and I wouldn't want you to spend too much - ' _I cut her off as she started to ramble.

'Mum. Of course its fine to come and see you! I'll leave tomorrow, yeah? There's nothing you need is there? Nothing I can bring over for you?'

'_Oh that would be great, Dan. Thank you. Oh nothing I need, dear. Don't worry. Right, I've gotta go now Dan. I love you, behave alright?' _I laughed.

'Alright mum, love you too.'

I hung up and sat down on the sofa in the living room, bottle of water still in hand.

_What could she possibly want to tell me that involves me going all the way to Bolton? I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I guess time will have to tell._


End file.
